Ledrixes
Go Back Inspiration: Lord of the Forest by Alejandro Olmedo Nicknames: Ledrixes also go by the nickname of Loerd. Description: Environmental Preference: Ledrixes prefer to live in a temperate or boreal forest environment in which there is a medium to high amount of snowfall during the winter Mons. Physical Attributes: Ledrixes despite being most biologically related to other humanoids have a form similar to that of a bear crossed with a gorilla. Just like bears, they are covered in a thick coat of fur. Ledrixes are also one of the few humanoids that have a tail. The fur that covers the tail is about twice as long as their main body fur, and the tail itself is not round but more flat shaped. The tail has multiple uses including, balance while running or standing upright, as well as a tool to compact or sweep aside snow. Family Dynamics: Ledrixes are most similar to that of the Bear in their family dynamics. The father and mother almost never stay together, with the children staying with the less aggressive parent. Social Life & Cultural Customs: Ledrixes are not very social at all and like to keep to themselves. Ledrixes are also highly territorial which further negates their any social behavior they might of had. Food: Clothing: Ledrixes do not need, nor do they have any concern for clothing. To get clothing Ledrixes would either have to learn to make it themselves, or get it from someone else who specifically made it for them. Due to all this as well as their isolatory behavior, almost zero Ledrixes wear any clothing at all. Manners: Faith & Religion Labor: Magical Skill & Ability: Art, Games, & Other Entertainment: Marriage Customs: Education: Technological Age & Advancement: Transportation & Connection: Death & Burial Customs: War & Combat Customs: Basic Physical Stats: * Skin: * Hair & Nails: Ledrixes have long darkly colored claws. The fur that they have is white during the winter but turns to dark black or brown during the warmer Mons. * Eyes: 2 eyes. Ledrixes have eyes that are varied green in color. * Ears: 2 ears. Small rounded ears hidden by fur. * Arms: 2 Arms. 4 digits. Long arms. * Legs: 2 Legs. 4 digits. short legs. * Horns & Tusks: * Tails & Wings: * Body Type: Lifespan (Yun) * Average: ~ 185 * Longest: 310 * Potential: 400 Magic (0 - 100) * Percent of Population: * Average Strength of Magic: Durability (0 - 100) Bones: Internals: Skin: Regeneration: Speed: Ability: Temperature: (Degrees) * Preferred Temperature: * Survival Range: * Comfort Range: Height, Length & Weight: (Feet & Pounds) Shoulder is when it is on all fours, head is when standing up straight. (Height) Tail is the length of the tail. Male: * Total Weight: ~ 7900 lbs * Shoulder: ~ 13 ft 3 inches * Head: ~ 21 ft 1 inches * Tail: ~ 15 ft 6 inches Female: * Weight Total: ~ 6800 lbs * Shoulder: ~ 11 ft 9 inches * Head: ~ 19 ft 1 inches * Tail: ~ 14 ft 0 inches Strength to Weight Ratio: (Back lift) * Average: ~ 4.0 * Record: ~ 19 Speed: (Sprinting, Mph) * Average: ~ 26 * Record: ~ 45 Category:In Depth Category:Living Category:Moving Category:Humanoids Category:Species Category:Races Category:Ledrix